The present invention relates to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems and, more particularly, to a small implantable or encapsulatable RFID transponder suitable for attachment to existing badges (e.g., employee ID badges, etc.) or for incorporation in newly manufactured badges. A method for efficient transition from an older identification badge system to an RFID-based proximity badge system is also provided.
Identification (ID) badges are routinely used to identify people and objects. Typically, these badges are used in cooperation with an access control system to ensure only authorized personnel or objects are admitted to a particular facility or area. Such access control systems usually rely on identification information encoded on a magnetic strip of the ID badge, a scannable bar code imprinted on the ID badge, or a xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d chip embedded in the badge. Each of these types of information carriers suffers from at least one disadvantage. Magnetic strips are easily damaged and may quickly become unreadable in one or more access point badge readers. Likewise, bar codes may become unreadable because of mutilation or dirt covering them. ID badges having smart chips require direct electrical interconnection with a reader and contacts on the card and/or the reader, and may easily become dirty, thereby rendering the badge unreliable.
These problems may all be overcome by using an information carrier that does not require direct contact with a reader and carries information in a relatively indestructible manner. These types of identification devices are known as proximity badges.
The present invention provides a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transponder suitable for inclusion on either existing ID badges or in or on new badges. The ability to retrofit an RFID transponder onto the face of an existing ID badge can save an employer, agency, or other ID issuing entity significant time and cost.
Typically a re-badging process is undertaken when a smaller company is bought out by a larger company, two companies merge and one or both undergo a name change, a new company xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d (i.e., colors, logo, etc.) is being implemented, or other numerous reasons unrelated to the invention. The process usually requires all badged personnel (i.e., employees, contractors, etc.) to make an appointment with the Human Relations office or other badge issuing entity for a photo session. Photos must then be processed and merged with information, and ultimately the new ID badge must be printed, laminated, and issued. While the cost of the badges usually is small, the time each employee uses for the process costs the issuing agency significant money. One estimate is that the wasted employee time is five to ten times the actual cost of an RFID ID badge. This high overhead cost is a significant factor in keeping owners and managers from switching to a newer, high-reliability ID badge technology such as RFID.
The present invention features an RFID transponder suitable for use in laminated or encapsulated ID badges or similar structures. In addition, the inventive RFID transponder may be retrofitted onto existing ID badges thereby providing an easy transition to a high-reliability identification technology without the usual overhead associated with a re-badging process.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an RFID transponder suitable for lamination, encapsulation, or simple stick-on into a structure such as an ID badge.
It is another object of the invention to provide an RFID transponder suitable for use in proximity ID badges.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an RFID transponder suitable for retroactively adding to existing ID badges.